Happy Valentines day Sweetheart
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Different couples in this short one-shot. For SkytheHawk. K/I L/P T/P M/Z


**Jazz: Just kawaii and fluffy one-shots of my favorite couples, I was gonna do RyouKeiichiro but then I couldn't be bothered to write anymore. For SkytheHawk or Sky-san as I call her ^^ Thanks for being a great friend, happy Valentines day minna-san**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

**IchigoKisshu**

The pink Mew sighed, as she stared out of the window, the sky almost a clear blue, one heart shaped cloud floated along. She growled then punched the wall.

Aoyama was still in England, he was late. He was meant to be back four days agao. Ichigo sighed then walked out of her house, slipping her baby pink jacket on.

She walked along the path, putting her hands in her pockets. She looked up lazily, and smiled. She walked over to the stand, little children making Valentine's cards. The Mew smiled then sat beside them, and began to make herself one, helping the children if they needed it.

Shortly after she finished, she was greeted by Kisshu's trademark smirk. She groaned then stood up.

"Go away Kisshu." She muttered walking away.

He followed her, and pouted, "But I don't want to."

She sighed, and kept walking. He followed her smiling, a rose behind him back.

"Koneko-chan!" He called.

"Nani?" She asked, not looking back.

Kisshu smiled then disappeared, appearing in front of her, she jumped then glared at the perverted Alien. He only smiled more at her glare.

He held out the rose, and she stared at it in shock a bit.

The green haired Alien frowned a bit, "Nani? What's wrong?"

Ichigo giggled, "Nothing, you just surprised me."

"Oh..."

She took the rose, and smiled, "Arigato Kisshu-san."

He looked back at her suprised then he smiled, "Anytime koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled then passed him a card, then walked away.

"Huh....? Koneko..." He murmured then opened the card.

_Kisshu, you may be a pervert at times and a love sick pest,  
But that's what I love about you,  
Happy Valentines day. _

_Ichigo X_

He read it a few more times then smiled, he jumped up happily, then teleported back to his home.

* * *

**MintZakuro**

Zakuro sat in her chair, in the dark.

Love. Love was for fools.

"Love... is useless." She hissed, digging her fingers into the chair.

Knock Knock

She jumped slightly then glared at the door.

"Oneesama? It's me.... Mint, can I come in?"

Without knowing, a smile creeped up onto her lips, as she stood up, and went to answer the door.

Mint, stood there smiling, a bunch of red roses his her hands.

She held out the roses to Zakuro, "Here you go oneesama, Happy Valentine's."

The blue Mew looked away, as she felt herself blush then she turned around, and began to walk away.

"Wait Minto."

Mint stopped, and slowly turned around. The purple Mew walked up to her, and leaned down. Her lips pressed against Mint's forehead. The smaller Mew blushed, and closed her eyes.

After ten seconds, the purple Mew pulled away, and smiled, "Happy Valentine's Mint."

Maybe, love wasn't for fools after all.

* * *

**LettucePai**

She slowly opened her eyes, her thoat was burning, and dry. She coughed a bit then sat up, shivering.

The door opened, and a shirtless Pai walked in. Her face quickly went red, and she looked away. Pai smirked before his eyes softened again.

"What's wrong Porpoise-san?"

Lettuce blushed a bit darker, even through they had been dating for two years, and he had been calling her that, she still blushed when he said it.

She looked up at him, "I.... I don't feel well." She whispered.

Pai frowned then gently placed his hand against her forehead before letting it drop by his side again, "You have a fever, you're going to have to stay in bed for today."

He smiled a bit then walked away.

"W...where are you going?" Lettuce called softly.

"I'll be back in a minute." Pai answered before walking out.

He returned a few minutes later, with a tray. He placed it on Lettuce's lap, and smiled. She looked, and blushed a bit.

One the tray was her favorite breakfest, and drink. Near the edge was a small thin vase, with a single rose inside.

Pai leaned down, and gently hugged her, making sure not to knock the tray. She slowly raised her arms to hug him back.

He smiled then gently kissed her then pulled away, "Happy Valentines Porpoise-chan."

* * *

**PuddingTaruto**

Pudding skipped around Taruto happily, as they walked to the park.

"Please stop that."

"Why na no da?"

"Because... I said." Taruto muttered.

"But it's fun na no da!"

He sighed then kept walking. He blushed deeply when Pudding took hold of his hand.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled, pulling his hand back.

Pudding stopped, and looked at him, her eyes started to water.

"Oh crud." He whispered, "P-please don't cry Pudding-san."

Pudding wiped her eyes, then smiled happily, "Happy Valentines day Taru-Taru na no da!"

She leant forward, and kissed the tip of his nose before running off giggling. Taruto stood where he was blushing madly.


End file.
